


Towers.

by Angels_Thirlwall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Thirlwall/pseuds/Angels_Thirlwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Le titre provient de la chanson des Little mix qui porte le même nom. J'ai choisis ce titre pour la première phrase de l'histoire qui se trouve dans la chanson et pour ma propre interprétation du texte de la chanson.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Towers.

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre provient de la chanson des Little mix qui porte le même nom. J'ai choisis ce titre pour la première phrase de l'histoire qui se trouve dans la chanson et pour ma propre interprétation du texte de la chanson.

"-Je ne veux plus me battre."

Je suis là, allongé dans mon lit, seul. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête depuis des jours maintenant, tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu ça toute ma vie. Depuis qu'il m'a dit ça je ne pense à rien d'autres, je mange plus et ne bouge plus, je n'ai plus dormis depuis 3 jours je crois, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps, j'ai froid, j'ai des nausées. Le soleil qui se reflete sur les murs blanc de ma chambre me brûle les yeux mais je suis incapable de bouger. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et je sais que personne ne va s'inquiéter pour moi, je le sais parce que personne n'est au courant, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Ma tête est totalement vide, je ne ressens plus rien a part le froid, aucunes pensées ne me traverse l'esprit et j'ai l'impression que le flamme qui me maintenait en vie s'est éteinte. Mon téléphone portable sonne, puis c'est au tour de mon téléphone fixe, ca dure comme ça depuis 2h environ, je ne sais plus. La seule certitude que j'ai c'est qu'il sonne tous les jours depuis que ça s'est produit, depuis qu'il m'a dit ces mots. Je sais que ça doit être ma meilleure amie qui m'appel sans arrêt, elle s'inquète pour moi, mais je n'ai pas la force de répondre au téléphone, je n'ai pas la force morale ni physique d'y arriver. C'est trop difficile. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je lui dirais une fois que j'aurais décrocher ? Elle entendrait, quoi que je lui dises, au son de ma voix que quelque chose ne va pas ou bien je me mettrais à pleurer, je suis trop faible, je n'arrive pas à cacher mes émotions. Si elle m'entends elle comprendra et viendra me voir. Je ne veux plus y penser, je ne veux pas me souvenir, je ne veux pas et ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de ses mains, ses lèvres, son souffle, ses cheveux, son sourire, la douceur de sa main sur ma joue, la façon dont ses doigts jouaient avec les miens, ses baisers passionés et profonds, sa façon de me regarder, ses yeux dans lesquels je me perdais souvent, ses murmures la nuit, j'aimais tout chez lui, je m'étais même habitués à sentir la trace de ses cicatrices le long des ses poignets, ses cicatrices que j'embrassais tout les soirs. Des flash me reviennent soudain, je me souviens de la première nuit que l'on avait passée ensemble. C'était une nuit magique malgré notre peur, notre angoisse parce qu'aucuns de nous n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un autre homme, aucuns de nous ne voulait faire rater cette soirée magique. Jamais je n'oublierais cette nuit là, cette nuit où nos deux corps ce sont découverts, les mots qu'il murmurait dans mon oreille, la nuit où j'ai compris que je l'aimais, vraiment. Puis après ces souvenirs heureux, d'autres me reviennent.. Je le revois au dessus du vide, l'image est floue mais c'est encore trop frais dans ma tête pour l'oublier si facilement. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux pour tenter d'effacer cette image mais elle revient, encore et encore. L'image devient de plus en plus claire, j'ai l'impression de revivre la scène, je l'entends à nouveau dire qu'il ne veut plus se battre, je ressens encore le sentiment que j'éprouvais à ce moment précis. J'étais désespéré, j'avais peur mais je ne voulais pas laisser tout ça transparaitre, je devais rester fort pour réussir à le faire descendre de là. Souffrance, impuissance, tristesse, peur, tout ces sentiments se mélangent encore dans ma tête. Je voulais le sauver, mais je n'ai pas réussis. Je lui avait promis, je lui avais promis que j'arriverais à le sauver, le sauver de lui-même, des épreuves qu'il traversait, je croyais pouvoir effacer ses cicatrices, faire tourner son monde à l'endroit, devenir son monde, le maintenir en vie mais j'ai échoué. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais plus que tout, il avait réussis à me sauver sans qu'il le sache, il m'avait sauvé d'une vie misérable et moi je n'ai pas réussis à lui rendre la pareille. Il m'a quitté, il m'a abandonné ici. 

Je suis là, allongé sans mon lit, seul. Et je regarde mes draps, ils sont pleins de sang. Le sang qui coule de mon poignet, de mes bras. 

Je n'ai pas réussis à le sauver ici, mais j'y arriverais là-bas. Je t'aime mon amour, attends moi.


End file.
